reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox
"Opening fire on target" - Fox operator - Known as one of Yuri's newest armored units in the Reich, the T-77 Fox Medium Tank is a battle tank built to compete in various fights with several of the world's best tanks such as the M5 Leopard, Type-79 Battlemasters and the M1 Abrams. First sightings of the T-77 Fox were recorded in 2020 being used against the Resistance tanks such as the T-83 Rhino, it is a one-manned battle tank equipped with a smoothbore cannon along with advanced sensors including night vision and infra-red, with an autoloader. Fox tanks are equipped with an 120mm Smoothbore along with a possible chance of getting machine gun upgrade for infantry countermeasures, but it is usually rare on the field. These guns on top of the tank's turret are manned by selected Conscripts without any assistance from the pilot, who is manning all of the equipment inside the tank, but can help aim the main turret and help the gunner manning the machine gun with finding the target of their choice. Design Built from the old T-72 Devil Tank, it serves as the base for the development for the Fox which was first built on the year of 2020, which was going to replace the Wolf or the Bear but was added into the Reich's armed forces as another companion for the two battle tanks, sacrificing several features such as the biological and radioactive armor plates for ERA Armor, binocular sights with enhanced night vision and infra-red sights. Whilst the Fox is similar to the Devil itself, it does feature some better technology which is being used today by Yuri's armed forces, known for being advanced than its predecessor being used by Resistance movements and other factions, the Fox is superior towards any other battle tank thrown at it. Development To be added... Combat Service The Fox tank was used mainly during the Kalini Crisis, which was a good competitor battling with many tanks such as the T-83 Rhino and the M1A3 Abrams, deployed by the Stronghold Operations Division of Yuri's founding Reich whilst protecting his empire of New Russia against the Resistance forces. Kalini Crisis To be added... Gallery Reich Fox Concept.jpg|Concept art of the T-77 Fox, the model will be recreated later on to replicate the concept designed tank GLRF Devil Tank 1.png|The predecessor to the T-77 Fox, the T-72 Devil tank, currently being used by the GLRF GLRF Devil Tank 3.png|The GLRF's attempt to replicate the T-77 Fox, using a T-72 with salvaged armor & bull-bar to mimic the newer Fox Behind the Scenes * The Fox is the answer to the Leopard Tank series, which also includes the Crusader Tank used by Company and USA forces. * They will be available for the Stronghold Operations unit, a faction sector in the Forth Reich. * Originally the model of the Fox had a unique style, it is recreated from the original T-72 Tank which will be used by the GLRF. The older model will be used for the Vampire tank. :* By looks, the Fox has a more modernized look. This includes side mounted armor & small bull-bar which can be seen on the GLRF's Devil but as salvage upgrades. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Vehicles Category:Stronghold Ops Units